Trust
by Saru Wolfe
Summary: The sequel to Enemies, Right? Zuko and Katara are once again captured by the Dai Li. My take on what might have happened in the season 2 finale had my prequel actually taken place. Pure, paced Zutara.
1. Perfect

**Disclaimer: Don't make me repeat myself, people! It bloody well isn't mine!**

**Author's Note: Zutara fans! I have finally come up with the sequel of my previous fic! I must thank all my reviewers; your collective impatience drove me to finish this quickly. This, however, will me a multi-chap fic, and I can't finish it until the season finale comes on Saturday. I need to be reminded of the order of events. Also, I would like special thanks to go to Pattie Mayonnaise, without whom writing this would have been impossible. So, thank you! Read, review, and enjoy!**

Katara stood up as the sound of the opening hatchway reached her ears. She looked up; the light spilling out of it, infinitely brighter than the glow of the crystals filling the cavern she was in, showed the silhouettes of three figures. The first was a guard, simply because he had a weapon. The second had not a weapon, but a person struggling in his grip. That made two Dai Li, and the third their prisoner. He was thrown down the chute, the derisive laughter of the Dai Li following him until the hatch closed again.

The prisoner groaned and endeavored to get up. "Zuko," Katara said darkly. Once again, he didn't reply, but looked up, his face grim. After much effort he managed to get into a sitting position. The last thing he wanted behind his back was that stupid chute, but he didn't think he could stand up yet. And he definitely wasn't crawling in front of Katara.

Katara asked the most obvious question. "Why are you here?" The last time she'd seen him, he had been _working in a tea shop_. That had come as a bit of a shock.

"Ah," Zuko said, his voice slightly strained. "Water Tribe subtlety."

Katara frowned. She wasn't in the mood for that kind of thing. "Great. Now he has a sense of humor. Why are you here?"

He glared. "I could ask you the same question."

Katara looked away. She was here because she had tried to turn him in to Kyoshi warriors, who turned out to be Fire Nation. Why did she feel… guilty for getting him imprisoned? This didn't make any sense.

And why was he working in a _tea shop_?

Zuko smirked. "I guess you don't want to talk about it, either."

"I'll answer if you do," she shot back.

"Ladies first."

Katara growled. He was _impossible_! "Fine." She crossed her arms and turned away. "I was just walking along and thought I'd get some _tea_." She smirked a little; she could practically see him wince from here. "I was about to walk in when I saw you, and… I panicked." She sighed and sat down, but didn't turn around. She wasn't sure she wanted to see the look on his face right now. "I went to the Kyoshi warriors and… told them you were here. Only it wasn't the Kyoshi warriors."

Zuko wasn't dull; he knew what came next. "Azula."

Katara turned around, and her mouth dropped open, just slightly. Zuko was standing, and his face was twisted with rage. "You turned me in to Azula!" he yelled.

She jumped to her feet, her own temper flaring. "I didn't mean to!" she shouted right back.

"No, you _meant_ to hand me over to the Kyoshi warriors!" he spat at her.

"I'm sorry!"

That caused both to freeze. They stared at one another, panting. Finally, Katara dropped her gaze. "I'm sorry," she whispered. Swallowing, she continued. "I'm just… so used to seeing you as the enemy. Like I said, I… I panicked."

Zuko was silent, but his expression softened a little. He wasn't just an enemy to her, then. He wondered why that pleased him.

"It's your turn," she said, just to change the subject.

"There's not much to tell," he said. "Azula found out where we were and tricked us into coming to the palace. Uncle escaped, but I got captured. Are you happy now?"

"So your _own sister_ locked you up so she wouldn't have any competition in trying to capture Aang?" Katara asked, a little incredulous. Even after this time, she was having trouble coping with the idea of one sibling trying to capture another.

"I've stopped trying to catch the Avatar," he snapped. "You and your friends are safe – from me, at least."

Katara looked at him thoughtfully. How did she know he wasn't lying? There was no way for him to prove it. She would just have to do it the old-fashioned way. She edged closer to him. "Look me in the eye and tell me that again."

He was so startled that he actually looked at her. She held his gaze. He took a deep breath and said, slowly, "I have stopped trying to catch the Avatar. You and your friends are safe from me."

After a moment of consideration, Katara smiled. "I believe you." There it was. That simple statement contained so much trust.

She paused. There was something she had wanted to know about since the first time they had been captured by the Dai Li together. "Zuko…"

"What?"

"You… you don't have to answer, but… how did you get… well…" She bit her lip, not sure how to continue.

He guessed, anyway. "This?" he asked touching his scar. She nodded, blushing a bit. "I don't really want to talk about that." He sighed. "It's just the mark of a banished prince, forced to chase the Avatar forever. I'm not him anymore, but I still carry it." He was pouring out his soul to this stupid girl! What was wrong with him? He could feel his face heating up.

As much as she hated to admit it, Katara felt sorry for Zuko. He had been through a lot, more than she had thought. However, there might be something she could do. "You don't have to."

He looked up, eyes wide. "What?"

"I have healing powers…"

He turned away, trying to squash the hope that was forming. "It's a scar; it can't be healed."

"See this?" she said, and he was forced to turn around. She was holding up a vial. "It's water from the North Pole. It has special properties. If you want, I could try…"

Zuko stared at the vial with longing. _You owe her too much already_, a voice in his head said, but he didn't care. The thought of being free of his scar was too much to resist. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

Katara opened the vial and extracted the water. The blue liquid glowed almost white, a glow that was only intensified by the crystals. Steadying herself, she formed the water and put it over Zuko's scar. The water disappeared. At first, nothing happened.

Zuko could see a glow from behind his eyelids. Then the left side of his face tingled pleasantly. As soon as he heard Katara's gasp, he opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was Katara looking up at him, awe on her face and tears shining in her eyes. He raised a hand and slowly, carefully, felt the left side of his face.

It was perfect.

He couldn't speak; he could only run his hand over smooth skin. His hair had grown back on that spot, his ear had healed, and he could see clearly out of that eye again. After a while, he realized he was crying, but it didn't seem to matter.

Katara grinned as she watched him. She had never seen him so happy. _And he's handsome, too_ – and she pushed that thought away, though halfheartedly. Suddenly, she followed her instinct. She hugged him. It was only instinct, after all. It was what she _did_ when she saw someone this overjoyed. That's what she told herself.

After a moment of indecision, he hugged her back.

That was when the wall behind them exploded. Katara and Zuko turned to see what had happened, and quickly separated.

Aang just stood there, not quite sure what to say. He wasn't sure what he had expected to find – a bending battle between the two, perhaps – certainly not them _hugging_.

Iroh stared, as well. There was something on his nephew's face that hadn't been there in a long time. Yes, there it was. Zuko had a left eyebrow again.

Iroh was the first to recover. "Zuko!" he cried, and ran towards him. Katara backpedaled wildly as Iroh took the space she had just been in.

As soon as she was clear of the danger area, Katara ran up to Aang. "Aang, I'm so glad you came!" she exclaimed as she gave him a quick hug. Aang responded weakly, but she didn't seem to notice. "Did you master the Avatar state? Where are Sokka and Toph? How did you find us?"

At the same time, Iroh was examining Zuko at arm's length. "Zuko, how did this happen?" he asked, grinning from ear to ear. Zuko was smiling, too.

"She healed it; Katara healed it. Uncle, it's really gone!"

"I can see that," Iroh said wryly. "I am happy for you, Zuko. Why, you're quite the handsome young man now!"

Zuko impulsively glanced over at Katara, who was still rapidly interrogating Aang. Iroh didn't miss the look, and had to repress a chuckle.

After Aang managed to answer (rather despondently) all of Katara's questions, he came to a decision. "We have to go help our friends," he told Iroh.

Iroh agreed. "Go!"

Aang disappeared down the tunnel. Katara started to follow him, stopped, and turned to give Zuko one last look – a small smile. Then she disappeared as well. Zuko stared after her. Iroh was trying very hard to appear as though he didn't notice any of this, but was failing miserably.

Suddenly, a cluster of glowing crystals shot up and pinned Iroh. The wall opened an Azula came in, followed by several Dai Li.

"Azula," Zuko said, immediately dropping into a fighting stance.

For just an instant, Azula was caught off balance by Zuko's now-symmetrical face. Then she returned to her normal arrogant self. "I see you got a makeover, Zuzu. Nice. Does it wash off?" she sneered.

The corners of his mouth curled up in the beginnings of a smirk. She really thought it was a bluff.

At his silence, Azula continued, "I have a little deal for you, dear brother. You can come with me to capture the Avatar… and restore your honor."

"No, Zuko! Think about what _you _want!" Zuko spun around. The cry came from Uncle, still trapped by the crystals.

Unbidden, Katara's voice came to his mind. _I believe you…_ He had promised he was done chasing Aang. He was silent, thoughtful.

"You could have your honor back. Father would welcome you back." Her eyes flashed, preparing her secret weapon. "He would _love_ you again."

Zuko stiffened. That was all he wanted: his father to act like a father should and love him. Uncle was shouting something. Somewhere in the turmoil of his mind, Zuko saw Katara's face, eyes wide with shock. _…Your _own sister _locked you up… _as though she couldn't imagine betrayal among family. What kind of family was that, anyway? Zuko looked at Azula, then at Iroh, then back at Azula.

She saw that she wouldn't get any response just yet. She was sure, though, that he would make the right choice. It must have confused him when that fake face didn't throw her off. Besides, she had seen his eyes light up when she had casually used her secret weapon. It wouldn't be long now.

Zuko stood still as a statue. Iroh offered no advice; Zuko was on his own now. Just when Iroh was beginning to think Zuko should reach a decision or risk turning into a real statue, Zuko did something. He raised his left hand… and touched his cheek.

That appeared to be the decision.

**Don't worry, it's not the end! More soon!**

**Review! Tell me if you liked it! Tell me what's wrong if you didn't!**


	2. Loyalties

**Sorry it took so long, people! It's slightly shorter, and I apologize for the writing. I am not proficient at battle scenes, but I did my best. One more chapter to go, I think!**

Katara jogged up the tunnel after Aang, her mind whirling. Before they had come to Ba Sing Se, she would never have given Zuko a second thought. Suddenly, she had a whole new perspective on him. He wasn't just an enemy – in fact, she reminded herself, he _wasn't an enemy at all _anymore – he was a real, complicated person. The fact that she hadn't thought of him that way before their time in Dai Li prisons… made her feel ashamed.

Then there was his scar. She almost regretted using her special water, but it had been worth it. She loved making people happy, and she'd never seen anyone as happy as Zuko at that moment. Or maybe it was that she'd never seen Zuko that happy. She was grinning so hard because she had made someone really, truly happy. It had nothing to do with Zuko himself – nothing at all.

Katara was so deep in thought that she was lagging behind. She was still just outside the tunnel. Aang was way ahead of her, calling, "Katara! Come on!"

That was when a bolt of lightning was directed at Aang. He blocked it with earth. Katara spun around; Azula was standing behind them, her fingers still smoking, that annoying smirk on her face. Aang struck.

Water flew toward Azula with amazing speed, but she jumped and landed on a nearby column. The column began to rumble and waver, and Azula's eyes went wide just before it exploded. She landed away from Aang and Katara, so that they formed a triangle, with Katara in front of the tunnel facing away from it and the other two at angles from her. They were aiming when a fireball exploded in the middle of them. Everyone turned to see Zuko in a fighting stance.

Zuko edged forward and eyed each of them in turn. Aang was to his left; he looked at him with some distaste. Azula was on his right; she smirked at him, radiating confidence. Katara was in the center and closest to him. She gave him a long, unreadable look, then turned back around to face Azula with a fighting stance.

Zuko stared. He just couldn't understand. He was standing here, fists raised in what was clearly a fighting stance. He hadn't proclaimed his loyalties yet. He hadn't chosen a side, but she had just... _turned back around_. She _trusted_ him; she was that sure that he wouldn't harm her. And he wouldn't. He knew that, too.

In one fluid movement, he turned slightly to his right and fired.

Azula's face showed shock and anger, but it was soon masked as she dodged. Lightning struck at Zuko, who managed to dodge. Katara whipped water at her, and nearly hit her. Aang jerked up the rock under her, causing her to fly through the air. She landed on her feet near Zuko. He shot a fireball at her. She dodged and launched herself past him. As she did so, she scraped the left side of his face with her nails. Zuko yelled in pain and spun around. Azula gasped and stared.

There was no mask. There was no makeup. There was only his face, and the blood dripping down from where she had scratched him. Azula took a long, shuddering breath. It was impossible. His scar couldn't be just gone. Things didn't work like that.

Azula's shock was her undoing. Water shot out of nowhere and smacked her in the torso. She went flying and hit a wall. Aang used earth to pin her against the wall. All three were advancing on her when Aang's wall suddenly collapsed and Dai Li seemed to flood the whole cavern. Azula landed lightly and watched the now-surrounded trio with amusement. She appeared to be mostly recovered from her panic; her face once again held its normal contemptuous calm. "Well, well," she said, examining her nails, "it seems you're the outnumbered party now. Dai Li – fire."

"Aang!" Katara yelled as she pulled water up from the pool. Together, they managed a two-person octopus stance to defend themselves and Zuko. At first, they managed to block everything the Dai Li threw at them. However, the octopus stance combat can only be pushed so far. Soon, there was more dodging and less blocking going on.

Aang knew it was time. "Katara! Take over!" he yelled. He sat down and was immediately encased in crystals. Katara caught Aang's side of the octopus before it fess. However, taking control of a two-person operation was pushing her to her limits. Even when Zuko tried to help by fire bending, they couldn't stop the onslaught. With an ominous whistling sound, a small rock caught Katara in the side of her head. Zuko could only watch the barrier of water collapsed into a puddle as Katara fell to the floor. Behind him, Aang was still in his capsule of crystals.

Zuko was alone.

The Dai Li had paused in their bombardment. Zuko spun around, trying to decide where to hit first. By the look on Azula's face, he knew who was going to hit _him_ first.

Azula smirked and lowered herself into a stance, two fingers pointed towards Zuko. All of a sudden, there was a blur in between them and bright blue lightning obliterated part of the ceiling nearby.

When the dust had cleared and everyone's eyes had adjusted, they could see Iroh standing in front of Azula, left hand touching hers and right hand pointed toward the destroyed area of ceiling. His fingers were still smoking. He and Zuko looked at each other, smiled, and nodded.

While the Dai Li were still stunned, Zuko dropped down and swept his foot in an arc behind him. He was rewarded with the startled yelps of those dodging the flames. Uncle caught them off guard with his dragon fire bending. Each followed up with several fireballs. As long as they could keep them off balance, they had a chance. Otherwise, the waves of soldiers would overtake them effortlessly.

Zuko created a fire whip in each hand and began to slash at any Dai Li who happened to be within his reach. He was pushing them farther and farther back with each time a whip sliced through the air. As effective as this was, he could see three Dai Li on his left regain balance and prepare to strike. A moment later, they were all knocked back by the infamous water whip. Zuko couldn't afford to turn around, so he contented himself with looking over his shoulder.

Katara looked grim and ready for battle. A sphere of water balanced just above her hand. Tensing, she shifted from merely standing to a fighting stance and began to take out Dai Li.

Between the three of them, they were beginning to carve a path to the exit. Katara hesitated. She couldn't leave Aang behind, but they had to get out quickly.

She had her solution when Aang's crystal case began to shine with an unbearably bright light. Everyone squinted or turned their heads away. The latter were more fortunate, because a moment later, the crystals exploded. Aang rose into the air, radiating the immense power of the Avatar state. Katara hoped that he had told the truth about mastering this.

Aang didn't hesitate, but lashed out with water and air all around him. Katara, Iroh, and Zuko flung their arms up in front of them, but were passed over. He then turned to Azula, and the earth under her shot up. For once, she didn't manage to land on her feet, and was knocked unconscious.

"Aang!" Katara yelled. "We have to get out of here!"

He turned towards them and easily parted the crowds of Dai Li with earth, allowing them to run through. He met them on the other side, lowered to ground level, and abruptly stopped glowing. He slumped against Katara and allowed her to help him out. Weakly, he shut a slab of rock behind them.

No one spoke; they only stumbled up the tunnel as fast as they could, their exhaustion evident. But they weren't safe yet; they wouldn't be until they had everyone on Appa and flying away from this place.

Because of this, there was a general cry of joy from the weary group when Iroh spotted the flying bison in the distance. All four slumped to the ground to wait. And for the first time, the Avatar and the one who had tried to capture him sat together in content silence.

**I love reviews. It's not hard. Just click the button and type your honest opinion. Then click another button. See? Easy.**


	3. Flight

**Disclaimer: **Yeah... Okay, if I really owned Avatar, what do you _think _would have happened in the season finale?

**Warning - Lots and Lots of the Following: **people thinking about what they're doing _after_ they've done it; Toph making fun of people; Sokka losing arguments; making fun of the Earth King; not knowing the Earth King's real name; this not actually being the last chapter like I told you

Toph clung uneasily to Appa's thick fur (as well as Sokka, though not so uneasily). She could feel the earth getting closer, something that reassured her. She couldn't wait to feel the dirt between her toes. As soon as Appa landed, Toph jumped off with a sigh, the kind usually followed by, "Finally!" However, Toph was distracted.

The first thing she noticed was the wrong number of people. Four people, not two, were standing up, about twenty feet away. She recognized Katara, Aang, Iroh, and…

"What is the angry jerk doing here?!" came Sokka's hysterical yell. Toph crossed her arms, somewhat perplexed. It shouldn't have taken him that long to start ranting. By her calculations, he had jumped down from Appa quite a few seconds before his outburst.

Katara approached with Aang, carefully supporting him even as she hissed something at Sokka. Toph thought it sounded suspiciously like, "Be quiet!" She wasn't sure about this, though, because it didn't sound like something Katara would say in this situation. Katara helped Aang up onto Appa. Iroh and Zuko were starting towards them.

"Hold on! Where do you think you're going? And what happened to your face?"

Toph couldn't help herself. "He looks the same to me."

"How can you -" Sokka stopped mid-sentence and muttered, "Do you have to do that every time?"

Katara, apparently not in the mood for wit, interrupted. "They're coming with us." Something had definitely changed her mind about Zuko. Toph wondered what she had missed in the catacombs.

"What?!" Sokka shrieked.

"Didn't you hear her, Ponytail?" Toph just couldn't stop harassing him.

"Yes! No! I'm not going to let the guy who's been trying to kill us come!" Now he was just pitching a fit.

Katara grabbed his arm and dragged him off a ways. Toph could feel her heart beating furiously.

She heard Iroh sigh and Zuko mumble something or another. She sat down, making sure to get comfortable. This could take a while.

----------------------

"What do you think you're doing?" Katara whispered angrily once they were out of earshot.

"Keeping everyone from making a stupid mistake! Am I the only one who remembers that this guy is determined to capture Aang?" Katara winced as he was talking; Sokka didn't whisper so well.

"He's changed!"

Sokka rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I'm sure he's completely given up on his lifelong dream!" He paused. "That was sarcasm, by the way!"

Katara made a very irritated noise and continued. "You didn't see what happened back there! He fought with us!"

"Probably so that he can get to all of us at once!"

"You don't know what happened!" Katara said, stomping her foot.

"I don't need to! He's not on our side!"

"You're not even giving him a chance! Try an open mind, for once!"

"I don't trust him!"

"Well, I do!"

Katara turned away from Sokka angrily, only to realize that the others were all staring. It gradually dawned on her that she and Sokka had not ended up whispering, or even talking somewhat quietly. She turned back to Sokka, her face burning, trying to pretend she hadn't seen them.

"Let them come with us," she said, dropping back to the whisper she intended to keep to this time.

Sokka scowled, but his eyes looked a bit more thoughtful than before. Katara waited patiently, but made sure to give him her infamous innocent eyes. Sokka's eyes narrowed, and his mouth opened as if to speak, but he quickly shut it. After a few moments, he raised his boomerang to eye level and shook it threateningly. "If he makes _one wrong move_…"

Katara hugged him tightly before he could finish. "I knew you'd see sense," she said smugly, and ran back to Appa. Sokka stood there a moment, grumbled under his breath, and followed her.

Suddenly, everyone became aware of the facts that Dai Li were loose and they had been standing there for several minutes. They quickly scrambled up into the saddle and took off. Aang guided Appa for a short while, but soon let go of the reins and joined everyone on the saddle. The Earth King sat in the back with Bosco, not certain what all the delay had been about. Sokka, Toph, and Aang sat on one side, and Zuko and Iroh kept together on the other side. Katara sat between the two groups, specifically between Aang and Zuko, a trace of a triumphant look on her face.

Zuko shifted uncomfortably, but it wasn't the saddle that made him uneasy; it was the company. Only Iroh and Katara seemed vaguely happy to have him there. In fact, they were the only ones who weren't either holding on for dear life or glaring at him. Thus confronted, he kept to himself for most of the ride. He didn't mind, and he definitely didn't blame them. He had enough to think about, anyway.

For instance, there was the fact that he was closer to capturing the Avatar than he had been in a very long time. Zuko looked up at Aang, not ten feet away. For just a moment, his hands itched for fire, all the instincts developed over the past years coming to the surface again. He clenched his hands and exhaled a slow, controlled breath, forcing himself to relax. He couldn't blow it now. Blow what, he wasn't sure, but that thought kept him restrained.

Zuko glanced at Katara out of the corner of his eye. She was currently healing her more severe injuries. Doubtless she would move on to someone else soon. He could picture her, stance unyielding, hands clenched into fists, and Sokka scowling and waving his arms in the air. _I don't trust him! Well, I do!_ He replayed the words in his mind. They were unnaturally pleasing. He couldn't recall anyone trusting him, at least not anyone who knew who he was.

A hinting cough interrupted everyone's thoughtful silence. They looked at Sokka, whose distrustful glower at Zuko had evolved into a full-blown murderous glare. Zuko stared back blankly, replaying the last few seconds in his head in an effort to comprehend the cause of this. After several seconds of deep thought, he determined that his glance at Katara, out of the corner of his eye, hadn't stayed that way. As he had been absorbed in contemplation, he had unintentionally begun to stare. He met Sokka's gaze evenly, trying not to betray his sudden understanding. He wasn't very good at it. Everyone aside from the two men looked at each other, shrugged, and went back to their own business.

Katara shook her head amusedly at their behavior. She honestly didn't know what Sokka was going on about. Apparently, neither did everyone else. So she ignored them completely, for the moment at least.

She stretched out her arm to examine it better. Satisfied that there was nothing serious, she closed her canteen and examined the group. It hadn't occurred to her what an odd group it was. A young air bender monk sat next to a Water Tribe warrior, both suspiciously eying a banished Fire Nation prince. A blind young girl clung to the water warrior's arm. An old, round, jolly-looking man made a sharp contrast to the thin, disgruntled young man beside him. The Earth King huddled close to his bear, who was dressed up in green and yellow. And in all fairness, there was Momo, the lemur. Not to mention that they were all riding on a flying bison.

While Katara was noticing this, she was also appraising everyone for damage. Sokka and Toph had a few cuts, but they weren't serious. The Earth King seemed more confused than anything. Aang sported his own collection of cuts and scrapes, but there was nothing that couldn't wait. Most of what he needed was rest. The Avatar state had drained him. It was, she realized, mostly herself, Zuko, and Iroh that had done the fighting. With her in good health, it was one down, two to go. Katara turned to examine the pair.

Oddly enough, Iroh appeared not to have sustained any harm – not anything obvious, anyway. Katara made a mental note to check into this later. She was fairly sure that, with all the fighting he had done, there was no way that he could come out as unscathed as he was pretending to be. Keeping this in mind, she scooted over to Zuko and readied her supply of water.

"I'm fine," he said.

Katara was silent, but her expression clearly said, "Don't start that again." Zuko sighed, deciding that he had better give in this time. She went from the bottom up, inspecting every scrape and bruise to determine its significance. Zuko submissively pulled up leggings or sleeves when Katara said so, his expression stoic the whole time.

Katara was thoroughly enjoying the ability to boss Zuko around. She smirked at the exasperation that showed despite his efforts at indifference. Luckily, most of his injuries were on his arms, where he had blocked. However, there was still the matter of his face. Azula's nails, while not the weapon immediately connected with her, were highly effective. Three ugly gashes marred his cheek, just below his eye. Katara, though, once she had raised herself so they were eye to eye, could heal gashes with ease. As the water stopped glowing and returned to the canteen at her belt, Katara couldn't help but reflect that this was the second time today that she had healed this spot. To think that yesterday, there had been a disfiguring scar in that very place…. She was a healer; she knew the limits of the art. Slowly, she reached up and touched what once was only scar tissue, marveling at the power that must have been in her special water. Now, she thought as she shifted her fingers gently, one would never know that his scar had existed.

It took Katara a moment to notice Zuko's eyes; they were wide, stunned. His mouth was slightly open. She glanced at Iroh, who was looking intensely at anything other than her and Zuko with the strangest expression on his face. Coming to her senses, she hurriedly withdrew her hand and retreated to her previous seat. Considering her predicament further, she hopped down onto Appa's neck, more to avoid people than anything else. She spent the rest of the flight like that, ignoring everyone and trying not to think of anything to do with Zuko, lest her face start burning again.

Everyone else spent the flight ignoring her. Aang was sulking, Sokka was raging, and Toph was still grabbing Sokka. Iroh stared into the distance with a slight smile. Zuko was still trying to recover, occasionally favoring the left side of his face with a light touch.

The Earth King was left thinking about the complexities of teenage relationships and wondering why everyone else was making such a big deal about it.

**Okay, so I lied, this isn't the last chapter, but I'm almost done with it because I tried to work on them together. So... the next chapter will probably be the last, but don't kill me if it isn't. Review!**


	4. Journey

**Disclaimer: Yes. Avatar is all mine! I control it! ...Just kidding. Really.**

**Author's Note: This will be the last chapter. The ending, I warn you, is not entirely satisfactory. But do not lose hope; there will be a sequel. Just... later. Enjoy.**

Hours later, Appa descended to a hilltop and landed with a tired groan, which almost drowned out Iroh's snoring for a moment. Zuko silently shook his uncle awake and slid down to the ground. Eventually, everyone made their way down, finding the coziest spot of ground for the night – or what was left of it. Zuko, however, remained standing. "We should make a fire," he said with just a hint of uncertainty.

Sokka, who had wasted no time in making himself comfortable, rolled over. "Great idea. Let's just help the Dai Li find us. I mean, why not draw a giant arrow over our heads while we're at it?"

Katara glanced at Zuko's troubled expression and suddenly understood. "We're a long ways away, Sokka," she said, using her most persuasive tones. "I don't think a fire would hurt."

Sokka made a dramatic noise of disgust and rolled back over. "Fine. Make a fire. But when crazy earth benders start attacking, don't blame me!" he fumed, thereby washing his hands of the whole matter. "I'm going to sleep."

Iroh yawned. "Good idea!" Soon, both he and Sokka were sound asleep.

Listening to their combined snores, Katara made a face. "And Sokka talked about the fire attracting attention."

Firewood wasn't hard to find, so they soon had a substantial pile roughly in the center of the area. With an almost casual jab, Zuko set fire to it. A shriek of terror at the same moment caused everyone to turn to the source, adrenaline racing, ready to face the Dai Li. What they saw was the Earth King, peering out from behind Bosco and pointing a trembling finger at Zuko. "He's a fire bender," he squeaked, positively terrified. Zuko, now lost, looked helplessly at Katara. She had a hand in front of her mouth, stifling a giggle.

"It's okay," Toph said, as soothingly as she could (but consolation was not Toph's forte).

"He's with us," Katara added, though not without a hint of laughter at the Earth King's face.

"But… but… he's a fire bender! How is he with us?"

"My point exactly," said a groggy voice from across the camp.

"Shut up, Sokka."

Even without Sokka, it took a while to convince the Earth King that he didn't need to worry about any evil fire benders. Zuko didn't say anything; he just watched two people defend him at once. Eventually, they gave up and told him that Bosco would protect him. That seemed to relieve all his fears and he fell asleep immediately.

Katara realized that everyone except Zuko, Toph, and herself was already sleeping. This obviously dawned on the others, as well, because Toph yawned and said, a little too loudly, "I think I'll turn in now. Have fun… I mean, good night." With that, she was gone, dead to the world (or at least pretending to be; no one was sure and she refused to talk).

Zuko grunted noncommittally and sat next to the fire. After a moment's hesitation, Katara joined him, but was careful not to sit too close to him. They stared silently at the flames for a while, lost in thought. Tired of the awkwardness of the situation, Katara got up. "Good night," she said softly, and moved a few feet away to let sleep claim her.

Zuko watched the flames a bit longer. Then, finding the night to be a bit lonely, he went to sleep as well.

----------------------

Zuko awoke as soon as the sun hit his face, as was his custom. This morning, however, he regretted his instinct. Moaning, he turned onto his stomach and tried to cover his head with his arms. Streams of light still penetrated his defenses, though, and he was forced to get up. He raised himself to a sitting position and stretched his stiff… everything. From now on, he vowed, he would sleep in a bed – or at least on something vaguely soft.

Just as he was starting to feel human again, he felt something smack into his shoulder. "Isn't it a lovely morning?" Toph walked into view from behind him, hand extended slightly. Apparently, this had been the blunt object used in the assault on his shoulder. "Wasn't the ground so cozy?" She spun around to face him and fell straight backwards; a split second before she landed, the rock turned into soft, beach-quality sand. Zuko groaned and stood up, though slowly.

"So," she said, grinning mischievously, "did you have _fun_ last night?"

Zuko considered his choices carefully. "I'm going to find some breakfast," he said, because this girl was obviously insane and a little distance wouldn't hurt. He trudged out of camp, giving the vegetation a cursory glance as he went by. He wasn't that hungry, but few berries looked good enough to bother eating. It wasn't long until he heard the sounds of a brook, and he headed towards them. Washing his face caused him to start when he rubbed former scar tissue, but otherwise he felt refreshed and more awake. Zuko walked back to the others as slowly as he could, hoping that someone else was awake by now.

Apparently, someone was. Katara was gone and last night's ashes were soggy. Judging by the snoring, Uncle and Sokka were still asleep. Aang was sprawled out, head lolling to one side. As Zuko's eyes swept the camp, the Earth King caught his attention. The man was looking at him with an expression that was probably meant to be threatening; as it was, it looked like a nearsighted person eating something extremely sour. Zuko had to bite his lip and turn away to regain his composure.

Katara had eaten some breakfast and was in the process of bringing some back for everyone. There wasn't much, but it would do until lunch. She nudged her brother with her foot as she walked by him. "Wake up, Sokka." He murmured something unintelligible and covered his head. She sighed. "Look, Sokka! Food!" she said, her face totally devoid of the enthusiasm in her voice. Sokka was up and drooling over the bundle in Katara's arms before she could turn around with it. She placed it on the ground, cautious of Sokka's rabid reactions to food. "Save some," she instructed him firmly, and went to wake Aang up.

Zuko managed to get Iroh up, which was no small feat in the early mornings. Once everyone was fully conscious and had eaten at least some, the infamous "So, What Now?" discussion came up.

"Well," Aang began hesitantly, "I have to learn fire bending…"

There was a tactful silence as everyone tried to avoid the inevitable as well as eye contact with each other. "We could get Jeong Jeong," Sokka suggested meekly.

"He's probably somewhere else by now," Katara said, "not to mention even harder to find."

Aang wondered about the best way to approach this. Toph, however, wasn't worried about being discreet. "Hello! There are two fire benders right here! Let's move on!"

"Right." Aang, properly rebuked, turned to Iroh with a sheepish grin. "Sir, would you teach me fire bending?"

"I would be honored," Iroh replied, obviously amused by the situation instead of offended. "That is," he corrected himself, "if my nephew isn't opposed to traveling with you." Everyone looked expectantly at Zuko, who suddenly felt the need to be somewhere else. Uncle watched him patiently, head cocked slightly to one side. Toph wasn't watching him, per se, but he could feel her doing her equivalent of it. Aang's eyes were wide and innocent; Sokka's and the Earth King's were narrowed. Katara was looking at him with a hint of a hopeful smile. So it was up to him, was it?

Capturing the Avatar had been his only purpose for three years. Zuko couldn't just go from that to being his traveling companion. But he didn't have anywhere else to go, and these people seemed vaguely willing to accept him. All right, one seemed more than willing: Katara. Maybe, just maybe, he could have someone to talk to, who would understand him, outside of Uncle Iroh. Someone without a fascination for tea and proverbs.

And if he changed his mind, he would be close enough to the Avatar to do something about it.

Zuko shrugged and gave a half-nod of assent. "Thank you," Aang said. Katara broke out into a grin, as did Toph. Iroh clapped Zuko on the shoulder, smiling as usual.

"Welcome to the gang," Toph proclaimed.

Sokka brightened up. "The _Aang_ Gang," he said, decidedly pleased with himself. Iroh chuckled.

"This is great," Aang said, "but we should get going now."

"Hold on a minute," Katara said firmly. "We need rest. All of us do."

"But the Dai Li could…" Katara held up a finger for silence and Sokka shut up, though reluctantly.

"We're a long way from the Dai Li. Besides, Appa is tired." Appa groaned and yawned, as if to illustrate her point.

"We need supplies, though," Toph said.

Katara looked around at the surrounding woods pointedly. "I'm sure we can find some food."

At this point, no one could figure out any more arguments against this. Sokka huffed. "Fine." He walked off. "I'm going hunting," he called over his shoulder, determined to have the last word.

"Have fun," Toph yelled after him, smirking. Aang yawned and ambled over to Appa, muttering something about needing a little rest. Shortly thereafter he was sleeping peacefully, leaned against Appa. When Katara looked back, Zuko had gone off somewhere. She frowned.

"I am going to find something that makes tea," Iroh said affably.

"Wait a minute," Katara instructed firmly, before he had taken more than two steps. "Is there something you should tell me?"

Iroh turned toward her, eyebrows raised in polite astonishment. "What?"

"Any injuries," she clarified impatiently. Toph faced Iroh with a worried expression. "I am a healer, and it's my job to make sure everyone's okay."

"Thank you for your concern, but I wasn't harmed at all."

"_How_?" Katara exclaimed, now a bit cross. "How could you end up perfectly fine after all that fighting?"

Iroh grinned wolfishly. "My dear, there _is_ a reason that I am know as the Dragon of the West. Now, I am going to go make some _tea_." With that, he left, humming a song as he went.

Once he was out of earshot, Katara glanced at Toph. "Well?"

"He was telling the truth," she replied, sounding a bit relieved herself.

Katara nodded and gathered their canteens to fill with water. Well, she thought, at least Iroh didn't sit there glaring at her when she tried to heal him. She had no idea that fire benders could be so sensitive on the subject.

----------------------

Everyone (even Aang, eventually) pitched in to gather food and supplies. By late afternoon, they were ready to fly – especially Appa. Sokka was pushing them to leave as soon as possible. So, as soon as they and their things were safely on top of Appa, they were in the air.

"Well, _I'm _glad we're on the move again," Sokka said, leaning back.

"Yeah," Aang agreed as he examined the surrounding landscape. He looked a lot better than he had earlier that day.

"But where are we going?" Toph was inclined to bring up the practical subjects.

"We should warn any free Earth Kingdom villages." Everyone stared, open-mouthed, at the Earth King. The fact that he had contributed an idea astonished them – even the two fire benders, who had only just met him.

"We should find Dad," Katara suggested after they had recovered from the shock. She was a bit jealous of Sokka, even though she had volunteered to be the one to stay behind while he saw their father.

"But where are _they_ going?" Sokka asked darkly, indicating Zuko and Iroh.

Zuko looked down, but not quickly enough to miss Katara's scowl. He would rather stay out of a discussion like this.

"What do you mean, 'where are _they_ going?'" she asked threateningly. "Did you forget that Aang needs a fire bending teacher? Did you forget that they're with _us_ now?"

"But…"

"'But' what?" Toph interrupted, curious.

Sokka turned away. "It'll take a while… to get used to."

"I know," Aang said quietly.

"We'll manage," Toph stated firmly.

Katara grinned. "We tend to do that." She caught Zuko's eye and her grin widened slightly. Zuko's lips curved upward a fraction in response. Then he turned to watch the landscape slip behind them. Maybe, he mused, traveling with the Avatar and his friends wouldn't be _completely_ horrible.

As the group flew farther toward the setting sun and Zuko considered this, he smiled to himself.

**Yay! Done! I will make a sequel later, after I work on a Pakku story.**

**WAIT!!! I want a poll. Please review. When you do, TELL ME whether, in the part in which the Earth King tries to make a threatening face at Zuko, you made a face at the computer, or in a mirror, or something. It's just one of those things I want to know.**

**Have a wonderful, fiction-filled day!**


End file.
